


What Matters to You?

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cake, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Luke adores Calum, M/M, Romance, Sad Luke, Supportive Zayn, Sweet Liam, Zayn gives Calum advice, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the 5SOS boys being new to fame and becoming internationally recognized celebrities, Calum struggles with his newly developed and established relationship with Luke. Zayn offers some advice to him. [Mature for some language.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters to You?

Media was a disease, and once it grabbed hold of you and wounded you, it infected you. It never let you heal and scar over. No, it kept your wound open and festering, digging deeper and more painfully until you were sucked dry. Calum loved his fans, but he hated the media. The lack of integrity and respect drove him up the wall. 

Like every good thing society recognizes, the media twists it and turns society against that good thing. He expected it. He wished that the media would surprise him, but of course, they didn't. They just proved him right. It was sickening. His stomach churned and his head hurt. The stress of his coming out was taking it's toll on his youthful and spritely body. 

It was effecting Luke now. That's what pissed him off more than anything. It only added to his constant headache and nausea. Calum knew he wasn't being as affectionate and sweet to his younger lover. He knew he didn't pull the boy close to him and kiss him like he used to. He knew that he didn't let Luke perch on his lap and cuddle the few minutes left before they went on stage. More importantly, he could seethe doubt in Luke's baby blue eyes. And yet, Calum felt powerless to do anything about it. 

The One Direction boys were with them after their concert in London. They decided to have a night in to rest for the show tomorrow. Calum was sitting on a bar stool as he watched Zayn easily fall into Liam's lap with practiced and confident ease. He watched as Liam's eyes brightened and his smile doubled in size. He could see Liam's arms wrap around Zayn's waist as they leaned in for a quick peck. Calum looked away. He envied the seemingly easy relationship Liam and Zayn had with one another. The two just always made it work, and he was quite sure he never heard them raise their voices at the other. 

He looked over at Luke who was playing foosball with Niall and smiled faintly. The boy looked happy and relaxed. Calum couldn't thank Niall enough for placing that beautiful smile on his lips again. Ashton and Mikey were with Harry and Louis as they looked over the ridiculous amount of tattoos the two One Direction boys had, giggling over some of the more ridiculous ones. 

"Why don't you go join him?" A smooth voice asked. 

Calum looked to see Zayn leaning against the counter as he looked at him. Calum gulped. "He's having fun with Niall." 

"I'm sure he would have a lot more fun with you over there," Zayn replied. 

Calum looked away from Zayn's knowing brown eyes. He looked over to see Liam tapping away at his phone happily. "You wouldn't understand." 

Zayn chuckled, "I think I'd be able to understand a lot better than you think, Cal." 

Calum looked at him and saw Zayn's expressive eyes and understanding smile. Of course, Zayn probably did understand a lot better than anyone really could. Zayn and him were quite similar, and they went through the same experience when they came out. "You're probably right," Calum replied. 

"Cal, Liam and I didn't always have it this easy," Zayn started, "It was a lot of work to get to the place we are at now." 

"Yeah, but you guys managed to work it out. I don't even know where to start," Calum acknowledged. 

"It seems as if you're the only who's carrying this burden. That's not healthy, and kind of defeats the purpose of being in a relationship," Zayn stated wisely. 

"I don't want to worry him," Calum said. 

"And look where that has you. Sitting alone on a bar stool watching your boyfriend attempt to be happy and light hearted with _Niall_. It's so obvious he's hurting, but yet sacrificing his needs and wants to keep you close. Calum that breeds insecurities. This industry is full of insecure people, you should never make your significant other feel like that," Zayn advised. 

"What do you suggest I do? Go over and tell the guys that I can't fucking stand what's being said about us and that I don't know what to do and it's been making sick ever since we received the hate? No, Zayn, I won't do that to him," Calum said. 

Zayn was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Calum, I was in the exact same place you were after Liam and I came out. The only thing that helped was when I finally swallowed my pride and talked to Liam about it because I could see the doubt and insecurity brewing in his eyes. The same look that is so evident in Luke's. I'm telling you as a friend and someone who cares, you need to get over yourself and talk to him." 

Calum stared at him for a few seconds before turning away. Zayn patted his shoulder gently before walking away and moving back to Liam on the couch. He sat down in the other's lap and wrapped an arm around Liam's neck. Calum could see the raw love and affection both had for each other. He gazed at Luke who was laughing. The corner of his lips turned upward at the sight. 

"OI! Get a room you two! Not down here in the bloody living room!" Louis loud voice yelled at. 

Calum turned to see Zayn pulling away from Liam with a wink in a heated kiss. Calum rolled his eyes. 

How long had it been since he kissed Luke that way? A while. He barely gifted the other with pecks on the cheek. He rubbed his hands over his face and set his drink down on the counter. He wouldn't discuss his woes tonight, but he could go over there and wrap the boy he loved in his arms. He slipped off the stool and made his way through the living room and to the mini game area where Luke was bent over the foosball table. Both boys looked focused on their game. Calum waited until Niall scored a goal. 

"Do you mind if I cut in, Niall?" Calum asked. 

Niall and Luke both turned to look at him before nodding his head, "Sure mate! You two have fun!" 

He watched as the Irish lad walked over to the group, collapsing dramatically in Ashton's lap. Ashton wrapped his arms around Niall's waist without even blinking as he continued talking. Niall beamed. Calum turned back to look at Luke. Calum frowned at the unsure look on his boyfriends face. He took a deep breath before moving to Luke's side and reaching for one of the hands. Luke's hands consisted of long, bony fingers that were calloused from continuous guitar playing. He brought the hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle. "I'm sorry, Lukey." 

"For what?" Luke asked. 

Calum pulled Luke closer, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist, "I've been a dick to you and I'm sorry. I promise I'll talk to you when we get out of here. When we're alone, but for now, I'm sorry and I love you." 

Luke smiled, that special smile only Calum had the pleasure of seeing, "I love you, too." 

Calum leaned up to meet him with a kiss, and god, did it feel good to feel those chapped and warm lips on his own. 

"It's about god damn time." 

"Louis, shut up!"

"Be quiet Harry, you could feel the sexual tension just as much as the rest of us." 

Calum pulled away with an embarrassed chuckle, before kissing Luke once more. He pulled away and interlaced his fingers with Luke's, moving to the living room where seven pairs of eyes were staring at them with silly grins on their faces. Calum rolled his eyes, "You guys are unbelievable," he said, making their way to the couch. Calum sat down first and Luke easily followed and fit himself comfortably to cuddle with him. 

Calum met Zayn's gaze and blushed. 

Zayn merely winked.


End file.
